1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to vehicle seats, and more specifically, to vehicle seats with a seat back that includes a back frame, a cloth frame body and a pair of pads.
2. Description of the Related Art
A seat called a net seat has been proposed in the related art. The net seat includes a back frame, a cloth frame body and a pair of cushion pads. The back frame is formed in a generally rectangular shape. The cloth frame body includes a frame member and a sheet member. The frame member includes left and right frames and upper and lower frames capable of being assembled to correspond to the generally rectangular shape of the back frame. The sheet member is provided on the inner side of the frame member in a tensioned state. The cushion pads are respectively assembled on respective front faces of the left and right frames of the frame member.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 11-266959 discloses a vehicle seat having left and right coverings sewn on each sides of the sheet member. Each of the coverings covers respective cushion pads on respective front faces of the left and right frames. When a large force such as the weight of a person sitting on the seat is applied on the pair of cushion pads, the cushion pads may be moved with respect to the other members of the seat.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a vehicle seat of a net type capable of suppressing shifting of a cushion pad should a large force be applied to the cushion pad.